Studio Love
by PD and KGIM
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get partnered up to run their school radio together. The only problem is that they hate each other. Better than it sounds, I think... InuKag AU POV's switch from time to time.


Kagome lay on her bed, a mournful expression pasted on her face. 'Inuyasha is such a jerk!' Kagome thought angrily.

Flashback

Kagome was just about to leave from her first day at her new school, when suddenly her teacher walked up to her.

"Kagome, I need you to do something for me." Kagome's teacher said.

"Okay sure, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"First promise me that you'll do it? It won't begin until tomorrow though." Her teacher replied.

"Fine, fine, I promise. Now may I please ask what "it" is?" Kagome asked.

"You're going to work on a school radio station with Inuyasha from 6:00 am to 8:00 am and 3:00 pm to 5:00 pm!" Kagome's teacher explained, but of course Kagome knew that Inuyasha was a jerk.

He was treating her in a mean manner all day and he kept poking her and calling her a wench. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and was in each and every class she was in.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome yelled, making a few of the left over students who hadn't left yet look at her like she was crazy.

"Yes! And you can't back out now, you already promised! Inuyasha already knows about the project and agreed because I told him it would count towards his community service hours. Yours too!" the teacher said cheerfully, and then skipped away like a little kid.

"Hey wench, want a ride home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um... I guess so..." Kagome said kind of awkwardly, grabbing her pre-algebra part two, and science books.

Then Inuyasha unexpectedly started to bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked, giving Inuyasha an oh-so-beautiful glare of death.

"You actually believed me, what a ditz!" the young hanyou finally managed to laugh out.

Deciding to ignore the immature student, Kagome walked out of the classroom and started to walk home, when Inuyasha drove through a nearby mud puddle at a fast pace, drenching Kagome in mud.

End Flashback

"Great, I have to get up at 5:00 every morning now!" Kagome said to herself.

Taking a quick peek at her alarm clock and seeing that it was 10:30 pm, Kagome clapped her hands and her lights went off. Fixing her alarm clock so that it would wake her up at 5:00 instead of six, Kagome pulled her covers up over top of her and went to bed.

The next morning, at 5:00 am (Kagome's POV)

When I hear my alarm clock start going off, I lazily pick it up and throw it against the wall. Feeling satisfaction as I hear the loud hunk of metal smash against the wall, I wonder if I made a dent, then get up and walk to my bathroom. Quickly getting undressed, I turn the hot and cold knobs of the shower to make the temperature just right. Hopping in, I flick my shower radio on, grab the shampoo, and start washing my hair sloppily after I set the shampoo bottle back in it's original spot. Scrubbing my head thoroughly, I begin to wash the shampoo out. The music on the radio then switches to one of my favorite songs, so I quickly grab the conditioner bottle and begin to sing into it as I wash the remaining shampoo out of my hair.

Take it back

Take it all back now

The things I gave

Like the taste of my kiss on your lips

I miss that now

I can't try any harder than I do

All the reasons I gave

Excuses I made

For you

I'm broken in two

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

Yeah I need you

Don't walk away

Touch me now

How I wanna feel

Something so real

Please remind me

My love

Take me back

Cuz I'm

So in love with what we were

I'm not breathing

I'm suffocating

Without you

Do you feel it too

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

Yeah I need you

When I'm in the dark and all alone

Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door

It's then

I know

My heart is whole

There's a million reasons why I cry

Hold my covers tight

And close my eyes

Cuz I

Don't wanna be alone

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you

I need you

Cuz I can't fake

And I can't hate

But it's my heart

That's about to break

You're all I need

I'm on my knees

Watch me bleed

Would you listen please

I give in

I breath out

I want you

There's no doubt

I freak out

I'm left out

Without you

I'm without

I cross out

I can't doubt

I cry out

I reach out

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

Scrubbing the conditioner into my hair, I put the bottle back down and quickly rinse it out.

Deciding to skip the part where I wash my body, I hop out of the shower and turn both knobs off, as well as turning off my radio. Going over to the mirror, I stand in front of it and begin to brush my hair, all the while trying to decide how to style it. Deciding to go with a simple, yet elegant ponytail, so I grab a nearby hair tie and quickly put it up. Getting ready, I decide to skip breakfast, since the rest of my family is asleep, and then grab my bike and pedal away.

At The Studio (Regular POV)

Kagome arrives at the studio, and walks inside with a grim look on her face. Luckily for her, the studio is located right next to the school, so at least she didn't have to worry about being late. Opening up the door, the raven haired beauty walked inside and turned the corner, granting herself with a site she didn't want to see.

"Hey wench," Inuyasha said, a fresh smirk planted on his face. It was most likely going to be planted there for the rest of the day.

Frowning, Kagome sat down in the chair next to him, landing with a soft thud. Twirling around to face the controls, the teen flicked the "On Air" switch from off to on.

"Hey everyone, it's me Kagome," Kagome spoke into her microphone.

"And me, Inuyasha," Inuyasha spoke into his microphone.

"Bringing you Tamika School Radio," both Inuyasha and Kagome said in their microphones at the same time, glaring at each other when they finished.

"We are going to play music, hold contests, take your requests," Kagome began.

"Take your dares, listen to your calls, give you expert advice, and if you're lucky, maybe even interview you!" Inuyasha finished.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. They both stared at it, and then it rang again. Everything started to go in slow motion as the teens both shot their hands out at the same time.

"N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O" Inuyasha said in the "slow motion" voice, as Kagome's hand reached the phone first.

Sticking her tongue out at the obnoxious hanyou, Kagome brought the phone up to her ear.

"Talk to me." Kagome said into the phone.

"My name is... Jomame (Joe-mom-me)... and I was wondering if I could give you guys a dare?" this "Jomame" guy responded.

"Sure..." Kagome agreed, a little cautious.

"I dare Inuyasha to make out with Kagome for one minute." Jomame said, most likely smirking on his side of the phone.

Kagome's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open.

"Wha... what?" Kagome stammered, shock etched across her usual happy and calm face.

Slowly turning her shocked head towards Inuyasha, Kagome saw his lips turn into a cocky smirk. Walking over to the frozen girl, Inuyasha put his arms on the two arm rests of the chair, leaned forward, and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?"

Not responding, Kagome kept her eyes closed in utter horror. After what felt like a minute, the young girl still felt no contact. Prying her eyes open, Kagome looked at Inuyasha quizzically.

Smirking, Inuyasha picked up the phone and said, "Will do." and then hung up.

A series of "Oh shit"'s ran through Kagome's head as Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's and started to kiss her. Trying to push Inuyasha back, the young teenager refused to kiss the hanyou back. Unfortunately, Inuyasha caught Kagome off-guard by licking the top of her lip, causing her to gasp, which led to him practically shoving his tongue down Kagome's throat. Finally, the make-out session finished, and Inuyasha went back to his seat.

Kagome's POV

I sat there in shock, when I suddenly hear Inuyasha say, "Okay, now I'm going to play Caught Up by Usher." and the click of the microphones going off, and the music turning on.

"Apparently you liked that," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Uhhh..." was all I could seem to say.

"Care to try it again?" I hear him ask.

"Hell no!" I yell, coming back to my senses.

I see him slowly start to inch towards me, as I slowly start to back away.

Regular POV

Hearing the phone begin to ring again, Inuyasha growled lightly, but picked up the phone.

"Yo. Tamika School Radio?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could request the song Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day?" a young women questioned.

"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha replied, and hung the phone up.

Turning her microphone back on, Kagome said, "That was good, huh? Well next we're..." and Inuyasha finished for her after turning his microphone back on as well, "Gonna spin Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day."

Turning the microphones off, Inuyasha spun towards to cd's and tossed in the one labeled "Blvd. Of Brkn. Drms." and it began to play the requested song.

Whirling back around to the desk, an awkward silence fell over the two. Tapping her fingernails against the desk, Kagome began to whistle.

"Why did you interrupt me?" Kagome asked, frowning a bit and looking at Inuyasha.

"'Cuz I'm supposed to say more than you." Inuyasha replied simply.

"No you're not! I'm supposed to say more than YOU!" Kagome stated, thinking that Inuyasha was saying ludicrous things.

"No, I'm supposed to say more. The teacher came to me first." Inuyasha informed.

"Im supposed to say more!" Kagome yelled.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Haha, tricked you!" Kagome snickered.

"Whatever wench. Go sleep with your cousin or something." Inuyasha said.

"Why you little jerk!" Kagome yelled, becoming angrier by the second. It was going to be a long morning.


End file.
